The present invention relates to writing instruments. More particularly, it relates to such writing instruments which have a reservoir or the like received within a barrel for longitudinal displacement between a retracted position and a writing position, a push button for activating the reservoir, and a shift device by means of which the reservoir is moved between these positions and in these positions is latchable with spring-bias assistance.
Many forms of mechanical shift devices for moving the reservoir of a ballpoint writing instrument from a retracted position to a writing position are known. These devices conventionally include components which are formed as injection molded plastic parts which, upon the actuation of a push button, cooperate together in a predetermined manner to effect the movement between the two positional settings. These devices can be further improved.